


Shifting

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Fast cars and fine dining, sounds perfect - until the past catches up with one Harry James Potter. Another wonderful prompt from ThisIsMegz! Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. None of the characters are mine.





	Shifting

**A/N: I’m living vicariously through Harry and Ginny…**

Harry fancied himself a simple bloke. He didn't need many luxuries in life, and he and Ginny worked hard so that his inheritance wasn't supporting them. But Harry had one major weakness and one fiery red-headed enabler.

That weakness was their midnight blue Porsche Carrera S and their Gloucestershire Region Porsche Club Membership. The membership wasn't expensive, but their Carrera, and driving their Carrera all around West County, was definitely _not_ inexpensive. And a lot of the places the Club went were not inexpensive either. But the Potter's had an unspoken understanding that anything needed for the Carrera or the Club just came out of the inheritance, it was their one indulgence.

Tonight was one such indulgence; the Club was meeting at a posh restaurant in Bristol after having driven whatever their individual favorite routes to Bristol were. The Club had pubs they frequented, and Harry preferred those nights, but fine dining places always gave them some sort of incentive to bring their Porsches and have them lined up for all to see. Tonight's incentive was a chance to try a new tasting menu before it was rolled out to the rest of the public.

Harry almost decided they were going to sit this one out, and Ginny had been leaning that way too. Then at the monthly meeting, Richard and Mindy asked if they wanted to meet up in Gloucester and drive down together. Harry really liked Richard and Mindy, they were a bit more than ten years older than him but they went out of their way to include Harry and Ginny the first few months they were in the Club. And then Mindy and Ginny seemed to have just gotten closer being pregnant at the same time - Jamie and Willow were only a few months apart - and that seemed to cement their friendship. One look at Ginny told Harry that the answer to Richard's question was yes.

So they arranged for Molly and Arthur to look after a now one-year-old Jamie for the evening, put on some posh Muggle clothes, and drove from Godric's Hollow to the A46 near Brockworth where Richard promised to show them the best roads to get down to Bristol. Richard and Mindy were waiting at the Shell, Richard lounging on the hood of his 928 while Mindy laughed at him.

"I thought we were driving the cars, are we modeling on them now?" Ginny teased as they got out greeting their friends.

Richard laughed and jumped from the hood while Mindy wrapped Ginny in a hug.

"If modeling is what we're doing then you and Mindy would be on the cars." Richard took Harry's hand and Harry could practically feel the man's excitement. This was why he liked Richard, the man was over the top in his enthusiasm about fast cars and Harry loved his energy.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "If we weren't dressed to the nines I'd shove you in the mud."

"There's no need to think violently love," Richard smiled, "You know I'd rather you on the hood of my car than any model."

"Smart man," Ginny chuckled.

"Let's be off then!" Richard hugged her before opening Mindy's door. "I'm going to show you my favorite way to Bristol, Harry! Try and keep up!"

Harry smirked as he walked around the car from the passenger side to his door, "You just hope I don't pass you!"

Harry had to admit, Richard knew what he was talking about. The drive down was a blast, and Harry tried to put every turn to memory so they could do this again. The sound of the engine and the way the car hugged the corners and pressed him into his seat on the straightaways just reinforced in Harry's mind that he and Ginny had picked the right car. _If you plan on only buying one high-end sports car, buy the one you love to drive_ , he thought as he shifted.

All too soon they pulled into Bristol and maneuvered their way to the restaurant. Richard had the biggest smile on his face when they pulled up and parked in the spaces the restaurant had reserved for the Porsche Club.

"How was that?" He shouted jumping out of the car.

"I'm driving back tonight!" Ginny grinned as Harry took her hand. "That was amazing!"

Harry gave her hand a squeeze; he thought her driving home to a sleeping baby tonight was a very good idea, especially with that green dress she was wearing. The smirk she gave him was all he needed for _that_ go-ahead.

They were seated among all the Club members that had shown up and Harry was just starting to feel like this would turn out to be an enjoyable evening when he noticed a familiar purple face.

Uncle Vernon was staring at him in a way that pulled all of Harry's childhood anxieties forward. Ginny felt him stiffen next to her and immediately turned to him, her face full of confusion.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, her hand going for her wand holstered on the inside of her thigh.

Harry grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away from her leg. "The man looking like his head is going to turn purple and pop off is my Uncle Vernon."

Ginny didn't even try to look discreet about it. She turned and stared Vernon down challenging him to make a scene. The battle of wills was interrupted by Petunia and Dudley sitting down and Vernon's attention being pulled away. Petunia turned and looked down her nose at Harry, a look he was familiar with. But Dudley, Dudley turned around with a look that could only be described as a mix between excitement and nervousness. He gave Harry a genuine smile and waved. Harry awkwardly raised his hand in return. Petunia grabbed Dudley's arm and spun him into his seat, back facing Harry and Ginny. Vernon moved his setting so he wouldn't have to see them.

"Well," Ginny huffed, "that's quite the family reunion. I think you gave them more credit than they deserved Harry; the nerve of some people!"

Harry nodded, but he couldn't get over Dudley's face. He had smiled at him, a genuine smile. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen a genuine smile on Dudley in the entire time he'd known him. But soon Richard, Mindy, Ginny, and the rest of the Club had him wrapped in conversation. The highlight was probably Richard trying to convince them all that they needed to start driving motorbikes too. 

"I have my Godfather's old bike, it's in rough shape from the accident that put it out of commission, but if I ever fix it up I'll let you know." Harry laughed after Richard claimed that his loyal friend Harry would definitely buy a bike to ride around with him.

"We already have to support the Porsche habit, Richard," Ginny laughed. "I don't know if we're ready to support a motorbike habit too."

"Tell me about it," Mindy rolled her eyes.

Harry noticed Dudley turn and look at him again; he'd been doing it all evening.

But then the desserts came out and he was distracted by a small treacle tart surrounded by different flavored clotted creams.

Harry hadn't been able to really forget his extended family was across the dining room, but he'd had a good time with his friends and wife, and he was very much looking forward to Ginny driving them home.

Once dessert had been cleared, Ginny started drawing patterns on the inside of his thigh and Harry got the message almost instantly.

"Richard, would you write down the roads we took down here so I can navigate for Gin? We need to get home to our sitter."

Richard laughed, "Oh to be first-time parents again!"

Mindy smacked his arm, "You're putty in our daughters' hands and you know it!"

Richard shrugged, "They're the cuter versions of you right now. Of course, I'm putty in their hands."

Richard took the pen and paper Harry conjured under the tablecloth and wrote down the roads to take. They said their goodbyes and headed for the door. Ginny was brushing up against him in the ways that drove him mad and he was so caught up in her he didn't notice someone calling his name until their hand was on his shoulder. Harry spun around to an out of breath Dudley.

"Er, hi?" Harry wasn't sure what else to say

"Er, hi," Dudley stared at them awkwardly for a moment. "Look, Harry, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I just, I just wanted to say thank you for making sure none of _those things,_ " he shuddered, "got us. And, and, well, I'm, I'm sorry for what a right prick I was growing up. I...you didn't deserve that, no matter how my parents treated you. And, yeah, that's all I wanted to say."

Dudley's face was almost as red as Ginny's hair, and he started to turn back to the dining room, but Harry reached out and grabbed his arm. Dudley looked down at Harry's hand in shock before looking up at him.

"Hey, I'm no good at this either, but, why don't you give me your phone number. We'll grab lunch or something. Are you close to Bristol?"

Dudley gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm an assistant manager at one of the cinemas here."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled before turning to Ginny. "This is my wife, Ginny. Gin this is my cousin Dudley."

Dudley smiled and held out his hand before panicking, "Shit, I'm sorry, do you guys shake hands? I wasn't trying to be insensitive if you don't."

Ginny smiled warmly and shook his hand, "Yes, we do shake hands, Dudley. It's nice to meet you."

"Er, you too," Dudley seemed a little shy, a feeling Harry didn't know Dudley was capable of.

Harry smiled and pulled his flip phone out of his pocket. Dudley looked wide-eyed at the cell phone and Harry chuckled. "Didn't think _my kind_ would care for cell phones, huh?"

Dudley quickly shook his head, "No! I mean, I just, it's good to see you doing so well Harry. I, I didn't realize you could make money in this world doing things in your world. You've done well for yourself, and it's, it's good to see that."

Harry handed him the phone with the new contact open, "Here, I'll call you and we can grab lunch sometime next week."

Dudley added his number before saving the contact and handing the phone back to Harry.

"I'll see you next week, then." He looked genuinely excited, and for whatever reason that made Harry smile.

"Yeah, and tell your folks, hello I suppose." Harry put the phone back in his pocket and pulled out the keys handing them to Ginny who smiled in a way that made Harry simultaneously wish they were home now, and that the drive there would never end.

"I don't think I will; Mum and Dad weren't all that pleased to see you. They kept going on about how you must have bewitched everyone to let you into the restaurant and, well if, well if you don't mind, for now at least, I'd like to keep this away from them."

Harry sighed, "I’m not too surprised, to be honest."

"Dudley!" A hauntingly familiar voice called out. Dudley's face fell.

"Hi Mum, just catching up, I'll be back at the table in a moment." He placed himself in front of Harry, and while his girth did well at hiding Harry's body, Harry was a good six inches taller than him, so it did little good.

"Petunia," Harry nodded at her. She refused to look at him.

"I won't have my son associating with freaks who trick their way into fine establishments." She hissed.

"Mum, please just go back to Dad and we can talk about this later." Dudley pleaded.

"Do you really want to make a scene Mrs. Dursley?" Ginny's voice was deadly quiet and Petunia seemed to have not noticed her until she spoke. "I'm sure you'd love to be responsible for making a scene with our kind. Would you like to see the view from 20 yards up in the air? I'm sure everyone would find that entertaining; you might even make the cover of the Daily Mail."

Petunia hesitated before straightening and taking a step back toward the restaurant, "So uncivilized, the lot of you!" She hissed and took a second step backward.

"Mum, go inside, I'll be in when I'm done talking with Harry and Ginny." Dudley sounded a bit surer of himself this time.

"This conversation isn't over, young man," and Petunia turned on her heels and marched back into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," Dudley's expression was pained. "I really am. I should have been better about my excuse to step out right after you left. I'm just not very bright and I couldn't think of anything so I said I needed to talk to the waiter and that was dumb because I'm sure the waiter came around and it gave away that I was out here with you and I'm really sorry, I should have..."

"Dudley," Harry cut him off and Dudley looked up at him, worry written all over his face. "You're alright. I'll call you and we'll set up a time to grab lunch, yeah?"

Dudley's face relaxed with relief and he grinned, "That sounds brilliant. I'll see you then."

"Right, see you then." and he shook Dudley's hand.

Dudley smiled before releasing his hand and turning towards the restaurant and Ginny pulled Harry towards their Carrera.

"That was, unexpected," Ginny chuckled as Harry opened her door.

"My dear that may be the understatement of the year," Harry chuckled.

"Are you sure about having lunch with him?" She asked as Harry clicked his seatbelt and she pushed in the clutch and started the car.

"Sure as in I'm going to do it, yes; sure it's a good idea, I don't know. But he apologized, and he thanked me for helping them out that year, so I guess there's a chance he's grown up and maybe it'll be alright. If not I just Obliviate the part of our conversation where I got his number and we move on."

Ginny laughed, "Talk to me about abusing authority sometime, yeah?"

Harry chuckled and brought his hands over her hand resting on the gear lever. "Right now I just want to talk about how damn sexy you are when you drive this beauty."

Ginny smirked as she pulled them onto their first straightaway and floored it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 8-11-18.


End file.
